spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sidious
Darth Sidious, also gone under the other names: Palpatine, Chancler Palpatine and The Emperor. He is also the main antagonist of the Star Wars series. History Star Wars Palpatine was born in a wrealthy familly and was later trained by Darth Plagius in using the Dark side of the force, only to later go into politics. Palperteen was seen in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Manace, were his alter ego known as Darth Sidious sent his apprentice known as Darth Maul to eliminate Queen amadala, he was planning to become the chancler. He was also seen during Qui Gon Jinn's funeral. In Star Wars: Episode II: The Attack of the Clones, Cancler Palpertine was seen in office, where he was readying the other politicians to war. His alter ego was also seen to collect the plans for the death Star from his new apprentice known as Darth Tyranus. Palpateen was playing devil's advicate during the events of the clone wars, making shore that both sides where at war with each other until he was ready for his big plan. In Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith, both Obi Won Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived on General Greavus' ship to rescue palpertine, he also saw Anakin murder his own apprentice under his own orders. Sidious ordered Greavus to be in charge of the Sepritice after the death of Count Dooku. Palperteen, after his rescue hung around Anakin, trying to turn him to the dark side until a bit later where Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin wanted to arrest Palpertine but was merdered by his own hands with the exception of Mace. Mace Windu was almost winning a battle with Palpertine while disfiguring him in the proscess until Anakin came and cut off Mace's hand off with Palpertine throwing him out the window. Palpertine then made Anakin into Darth Vader and so turned the Republic into the Empire, became the Emperor and outlorded all Jedi as enemies of the Empire. The Emperor was later seen to recreate Darth Vader after his battle. The Emerperor made his first appearance in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back, where he was speaking to Darth Vader through a hologram about Luke Skylwaker then finished the transmission. In Star Wars: Episode VI The Return of the Jedi, The Emperor went with Darth Vader to the newly build Death Star, where he ordered his Storm Troopers and Darth Vader to take over Endor. He was later seen where Darth Vader brough his sun with him, where both he and Vader moked Luke until he submitted to the Dark side, only to see the two Skywalkers in battle. After Luke gave up on fighting Vader, the Emperor went to electricute Luke and Vader than picked up the Emperor only to throw him under a shaft. A ghost of Palpateen occasaunally haunts the protagosnits after the defeat of the Empire in both the Legends and Disney timelines. Appearances Star Wars George Lucas Movies *Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith Expanded Universe - Legends *Novels **??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume I **Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume II *Video Games **Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace **Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith **Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Expanded Universe - Disney *Filoniverse **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie) **Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Cartoon Series) ***Season 1 ****??? **Star Wars: Rebels ***Season 1 ****??? **Novels ***??? *Novels **??? *Cartoons **Star Wars: The Forces of Destiny *Video Games **Star Wars: Battlefront (EA) **Star Wars: Battlefront II (EA) Navigation Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Force Users Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Movie Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers Category:Leaders Category:Game Bosses Category:Sith Category:Ghosts Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Electrokinesis Category:Deceased Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Live Action Sorcerers